


Accidentally arranged marriage

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is used to being called out in class for not paying attention, but when he is used in an example with another student it changes things. (Or that one where James & Aleks pretend to be married.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally arranged marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Class was a bore. James found that he could never concentrate for long. He’d become tuned in to the sound of his name through school. It was usually snapped or barked at him when he hadn’t been paying attention. He was caught off guard when his teacher called him out for an entirely different reason,

“Now say that James and… Aleks here were married.” The teacher pointed towards some boy in the back James had never spoke to. He caught the other boy’s bewildered stare and mirrored it. The boy just shrugged as their teacher began to ramble, “They’d have to learn to budget and learn how to prioritise their spending. For example, they can’t send their child to ballet class if they can’t afford to feed them.” Their teacher went on. James exchanged another look with Aleks. This time they were both pretending as though they were weighing their options. James had to break the stare because he’d started to laugh. Even Aleks giggled a little.

 

 

When class was over, Aleks approached James. He was shorter than James had thought but his brown eyes looked better up close.

“Hello, wife.” James joked. Aleks tried to look mad at him because of the term but he couldn’t. His lips formed a smile as he laughed. Aleks cleared his throat.

“Husband.” Aleks greeted. James tried not to giggle.

“Are you off to work?” James asked conversationally as they piled out into the hallways. Of course, he was referring to class. Aleks seemed to understand where he was going with it.

“Ah, yes – I was. It’s very hard being a pharmacist y’know.” Aleks said knowingly. James deduced that he had science next.

“Of course, I could only imagine.” James said with a firm nod. “I, myself, have a very hard time as a coach of the football team.” James had to suppress a snicker. This was all too much.

 

 

Aleks nodded as though he understood.

“I’ll trust you’ll be at Keith’s football game this afternoon then.” Aleks said.

“Keith?” James voice cracked as he tried to keep in his giggles.

“Yes, husband – Keith. Our son, if you’ve forgotten, I told you not to drink in the morning.” Aleks clicked his tongue at James. James had to take a moment to recover.

“Oh, yes – Keith. I’m sorry, dear – I really should listen. I shall see you there. I trust you’ll bring lunch?” James said hopefully. Aleks chewed his lip.

“I’m sure I could get something together.” Aleks mused.

“Good, I shall see you this afternoon then.” James said as they’d reached Aleks classroom.

“Yes, I shall see you there.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

James waited patiently by the football field. He wasn’t sure if Aleks was going to show or if it had only been a joke to him. James had thought that it was an invitation at the time but now he wasn’t so sure. Just before he’d given up, James heard someone clear his throat behind him.

“Wife, I’m glad you could make it. Why are you so late?” James pretended to be mad. “You missed Keith’s touchdown.” He scolded. Aleks was trying not to smile before him.

“I’m ever so sorry. Louise’s piano lesson ran a little later than intended. Are you still up for lunch?” Aleks asked. James could see that Aleks had bought some food out from the cafeteria. He’d been joking at the time but now his stomach growled.

“Why yes, of course. How was Louise’s lesson, has she improved?” James asked as he and Aleks took a seat on the grass.

“No, she still plays like a tone-deaf idiot.” Aleks said harshly.

“Wife, you can’t say that!” James hissed.

“What? It’s true.” Aleks grinned.

 

 

“You’re awful, the poor girl will suffer from self esteem issues.” James chided as Aleks handed him a sandwich.

“Oh, the media will ruin her anyway. I’m just preparing her.” Aleks said. James laughed.

“I feel we have conflicting parenting strategies here.” James confessed.

“We’ll work through it. I’m sure we’ll raise swell children.” Aleks said proudly.

“I’m sure we will… even if they do have some self-esteem issues.” James sighed.

“You’ll sort her out, Louise will be fine. It’s Keith we should be worried about.” Aleks said worriedly.

“Why? He’s on the football team, he’s the star!” James cried.

“Yes but he’s ginger.” Aleks came out with.

“Aleksandr, please.” James giggled.

“I blame your genes.” Aleks muttered.

“You’re a terrible parent.” James huffed.

“You love me.” Aleks giggled.

“Of course, wife.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

Their pseudo relationship flourished throughout the year. It got to the point that it was hardly treated as a joke anymore. It became a joke to ask each other out.

“Wife, for dinner tonight I’d like to take you out.” James said boldly one afternoon.

“Oh? Should I dress fancily?” Aleks pretended to be flustered. “I haven’t got a new outfit, this is all last minute!” He panicked. James grabbed Aleks’ hands gently to keep him from hitting students passing by.

“It’s fine, dear – we’re going nowhere fancy. Not with my measly pay cheque.” James said. Part time jobs didn’t exactly pay lavishly.

“I see. You cheap bastard.” Aleks teased.

“Would you rather stay at home and cook, dear?” James threatened.

“No, my love – I can’t wait.” Aleks gushed suddenly. James giggled.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“My, my – McDonalds is such a fine establishment.” Aleks cooed as James lead himself inside.

“Only the best for my wife.” James said proudly. He and Aleks ordered together and he refused to let Aleks pay.

“James, please.” Aleks whined as James lead them to a table victoriously. Aleks was trying to hand him the money for his food but James wouldn’t take it.

“No, wife, it is the husband’s duty to pay for the dates.” James said firmly.

“Oh, so this is a date?” Aleks asked. He was hopeful. He and James had been dancing around each other for a while. He wasn’t sure when to take their ‘relationship’ seriously.

“Of course, the children aren’t here – it’s a date.” James said. He caught Aleks’ smile fall, “Unless you didn’t want it to be a date?” His voice wavered. He’d thought Aleks liked him too. Aleks caught the uncertainty in James’ eyes and he realised he’d been right. This wasn’t their usual pretend game.

“I’ve been waiting for this date forever.” Aleks confessed, “We haven’t done this since before our wedding night.”

 

 

“You’re right, I should take you out more often. How about every Friday?” James suggested.

“I’d like that very much, husband. Now, let’s eat before it gets cold and the nanny rings us.” Aleks demanded.

“I can’t believe we’ve gone through our third nanny in a month.” James sighed.

“Our children our little devils. I blame it on your genes.” Aleks joked, as he often did.

“Look, it’s not my fault. They got your beauty from you – I had to give them something.” James complimented. Aleks blushed.

“Why thank you, husband. It is a shame about the quirks they got from you but I adore them.” Aleks said. James perked up.

“Just as you adore me?” He asked hopefully. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“Yes, just as I adore you.” He confessed.

 

 

James beamed proudly. Sure, their marriage was fake now but perhaps one day – in the very far future – they wouldn’t have to play pretend anymore. (Though James swore he was never naming his son Keith.)

 


End file.
